


The squeaky chair

by ButterflyPrincess



Series: Requested League RPF Drabbles [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Drabble, M/M, a squeaky chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPrincess/pseuds/ButterflyPrincess
Summary: Every office has its own running gag. Marcin's has a squeaky chair and honestly, he doesn't find it all too funny.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psyduckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyduckling/gifts).



> Lovely Lidia sent me a nice little prompt and since I know she is starving for this ship, I am glad to deliver!

The squeaky chair

 

Everyone who has spend at least some time in an office knows that each and every one of them has some kind of running gag to them. Sometimes it's the printer that just never works except when someone tries to repair it, sometimes it's the heavily incompetent employee that can't even properly make coffee but still never gets fired.

 

When Marcin Jankowski first takes seat in his office to work for a Berlin music label he doesn't know what the running gag of this one will be. Obviously not.

 

That is, until he actually _sits down._ His chair makes a noise similar to a group of violently dying mice, loud and disruptive and the first giggles startonly fractions of a second later. Grumbling and irritated, Marcin stands up, exchanges the chair with the one from a desk he presumes to be unused and believes the matter to be done with. 

 

It isn't. Because that chair, the “squeaky chair” is in fact the running gag of this office, Marcin learns. It had been making those obnoxious noises since forever and every time someone new joined they would sit down, be annoyed and place it elsewhere. It was always the same but no matter how annoying the thing was to everyone involved, no one had ever had the heart to throw it away. Marcin shrugs at that. It's a pretty boring story, in his opinion.

 

One day, months later, Marcin enters the building, instantly approaching the coffee machine because last night had been hell – angry married couple in a loud fight, kids screaming at 2am and cats seemingly scratching each others' eyes out, all in one night – and spots a new face near his own desk. A man at about his age, maybe a tiny bit younger, with a confused look on his face and messed-up hair but he's well-built and spontaneously, Marcin would say he's handsome. Enough to catch his attention for a second at least. 

 

Maybe he gazes at the stranger a bit too long though because he notices and their eyes meet and Marcin isn't even sure how he would turn that around in case he was asked what he is doing there. He looks away, takes his coffee and decides to ignore the stranger for now. 

 

It isn't that easy, though. Not at all. Not because he feels some inexplicable attraction or is going insane just from one look at those deep, hypnotizing eyes or whatever those disgustingly cheesy romance novels always tell you. 

 

Oh no. Hell no. 

 

Actually, the reason why ignoring this person is impossible is the fact that the desk he had chosen to sit at was the one where Marcin had placed the squeaky chair. And he doesn't seem to mind. At all. The opposite. He seems to  _enjoy_ it. He spins around on it like a bored child and giggles like one as well. It makes Marcin question how he even got the job. 

 

By the end of the third day of this nonsense, he can't take it anymore. He stares at this grown-up, child-like man in anger wishing for lasers to shoot out of his eyes to just grill him alive but unfortunately, that's not how eyes work. When the other man finally notices his death-gaze, he just grins at him and spins around another time. 

 

Marcin has enough then. He gets up from his chair, ignores the pen that drops due to the sudden movement and heads towards that kid's desk. 

 

“I swear if you don't get another chair as soon as possible, I will ki-”, he starts but is instantly interrupted.

 

“Damn, I thought you'd never ask. Fabian Diepstraten is my name and my number is-” 

 

“Your _what?!”_ Marcin stares at Fabian in disbelief. 

 

“My number. Like man, you stared at me so intensely, I thought you'd bang me right on my desk like in some cheap porn movie but giving you my number is the closest we can get to that here if we want to keep our jobs, I believe.” There's this childish yet witty grin again. Marcin doesn't know what to do or say, he just opens and closes his mouth aimlessly, causing himself to look like a fish. 

 

“It's okay, no reason to be so speechless. Just call me after work some day.” Fabian takes a yellow post-it and scribbles some numbers onto it.

 

Marcin takes it, still not knowing what is even going on. “Marcin is my name. By the way.” 

 

Fabian smiles contently. Then he stands up and gets himself a new chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you have any wishes for Drabbles, any prompts/ships/etc. please say so in the comments and I'll do my best!


End file.
